It hit the ground like thunder
by Atheniandream
Summary: He doesn't know what's ahead...


Title: It hit the ground like thunder   
  
Author: Athena.   
  
Email: atheniandream@aol.com  
  
Content Warnings: Drama, Angst (Only a bit) Vividness  
  
Pairings: Slight SJ  
  
Spoilers: Heroes. JACK POV/centred fic.  
  
Season: Seven  
  
Rating: R?? Very vivid  
  
Summary:   
  
Author's notes: Again, Thank you Starprops.  
  
Archive: Anywhere. I'm my own publicist.   
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. I know this.   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Spoilers for HEROES.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
It hit the ground like thunder  
  
"Cover-fire!!!" You call the command towards anyone; short sharp and brandishing, but not enough over the powdered heavy terrain, which has taken up pretence with the air around it' thick and heavy, it drowns the sound. Your mouth aches from shouting for the rest of your scattered team, and eyes searing, finally focusing on the one, damn it, remaining thing left in the sky.  
  
Nobody could be seen for the clouds forming, under heavy shots of fire ringing out like visible echoes, untouched and unanswered. Ducking, and falling to the hard ground, you trigger-fire at whatever buzzes around you, Dust, figures, sounds, holding the knowledge that you may have failed.   
  
No signal.  
  
No rounds....  
  
No Hope?  
  
Swearing blindly at the condensed air, you crouch toward the floor, racketing thoughts spreading your mind like a platter of riddles, you know what's coming, you're aware of what's ahead of you. Shaking, you wince and then laughing dryly at nothing but your own reflection in the light rain that starts to fall.   
  
Blisters hit at your fingers, but it was just a scratch, there are worse things flying around that could rip you into shreds and bounce you ten foot in the air without the slightest hint....  
  
*Bang* Conquered...  
  
Rounded pupils dart to the sky. Gliders. Flying low. What of the rest of the team? Are they okay? Teal'c, Daniel, Carter? Praying desperately to see them, you begin again to curse; knowing you may never know if they are lying dead somewhere, less than ten feet away you and you still couldn't fucking see...  
  
Then, through the ringing in his ears, you heart hears a voice.  
  
"Colonel!!! Colonel, Come in!" She spits down the line at you; and you almost hear the blood in her throat.   
  
Thank god for Carter. Heart dismisses a solid beat in favour of another, and in threaded gasps you claim a silent moment inside his mind, before reaching for his radio.   
  
His aching fingers hovered before taking the cold-electric plastic in the palms of his hands; he didn't see the shot aiming squarely and victoriously at him.  
  
"CARTER! COME I-"  
  
*Bang* Drafted...  
  
Big mistake...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
In a wave of dusty, peppered rain, he hit the ground like thunder around them...  
  
Everything ran, vein to vein. Blurred and dismembered. Coloured red, his eyes barely remembered the sky before collapsing along with everything else.  
  
The ground shuddered as his head hit first, body rippling with it.  
  
At that moment, he seemed to damn himself inside for feeling nothing for what was around him.  
  
"Sir! Sir! Speak to me Colonel!" And yet his unconsciousness had forgotten to block her out, and his body felt instantly whatever emotions she'd seemed to spit out between sentences.  
  
Unable to move, but desperately wanting to, he screamed inside, whilst she screamed outside,  
  
"Jack, DON'T DIE ON ME, Dammit!! Don't die!" She screams, thudding the palms of her hands at his laboured chest, finding and forgetting the time to inhale, think feel anything but the blood around his open wounds. Clinging to his clothes, her body falters, and the soldier in her dies a minute or two a death so potent that she fears for her own survival in the wake of his own displacement. "Jack?"  
  
Then he blanks out completely, body lolling to one side against her, subsiding against muffled panicking screams; He is empty. For one second, he resumes empty, withdrawn, frail, consumed, assumed by *it*: Death, the reaper the taker of souls and freedom. Thought to be of it's presence, he hears nothing more, not Daniel rushing to his side, trying with every life weary breath to pull together the broken fragments of the women who's broken heart lay shattered beside him.  
  
On that day, Blood, rain, salted tears and dripping saliva,  
  
All, it hit the ground like thunder, around him.  
  
"Sam, listen. He's breathing. We need..."  
  
"...Janet's dead."  
  
---------------  
  
Did you like?  
  
Oh, well...fine... ;)  
  
Athena 


End file.
